Leyendas de Gótica
by Laura Paty
Summary: En ciudad Gótica sólo Souichi Tatsumi podrá detener a todos los villanos pues él es Batman, hasta que se topa con superman que es Tetsuhiro Morinaga para armar de nuevo su mundo y adaptarse a una nueva etapa


El frío, la nieve por toda ciudad Gótica parecía pintar el panorama de nostalgia, se suponía que estas fechas eran algo para celebrar y vivir en paz, tranquilos, pero el crimen no descansaba, ni mucho menos yo. Ser Batman era un trabajo de tiempo completo, sólo mi compañía, las industrias Tatsumi, podían robarme horas de mi valioso tiempo.

Los criminales debían todos terminar encerrados, lejos de las buenas familias, nadie debía perder a los que ama como yo había perdido a papá, a mamá y mi hermanito de brazos, en manos de ese criminal. Lo único que me quedaba era la servil mujer que me cuidaba, la señora Matsuda que siempre se preocupaba por mí y por mi salud.

Todos los días entrenando, tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que soportar el dolor físico para poder tolerar este dolor emocional que me causaba la enorme pintura con la familia. Pero no era malo aquello, mi juramento a ellos me hacía fuerte, el dolor, la pena y sobre todo el rencor podía mantenerme de pie frente a quien osara desafiarme. Tenía una habilidad para la química, para la física y producir implementos que me ayudaron a detener a criminales. Seguramente si no tuviera esta necesidad de luchar en las calles, pasaría el día completo en mi laboratorio.

Lo malo de las fechas festivas eran las fiestas a las que Matsuda me obligaba a asistir. No era por sus argumentos tontos sobre el buen nombre de los Tatsumi, era sin duda porque detestaba verme solitario pensando en formas de atrapar criminales, en formas nuevas de torturarme en los entrenamientos o en formas de terminar con moretones, golpes, huesos rotos y balas enterradas en mi piel.

Dos días para la navidad y tenía que ser el anfitrión de la fiesta de recaudación de fondos de caridad. Peor aún, había algo que más que nada, iba a detestar con todas mis fuerzas…

— ¡Rifa de solteros! — Escuché de un par de tipas de familias ricas de otras ciudades que venían a aquella fiesta en la mansión Tatsumi, las cuales se aproximaron hasta mí.

— Bienvenidas. — Expresé pues Matsuda sonriente a mi lado aguardaba para mi buen comportamiento.

Dentro de mí, varias veces tuve ganas de gritarles que se alejaran. Esas desagradables arpías eran todas convenencieras, interesadas en la fortuna de la familia, o en lo que ellas llamaban «un buen partido». Hubiera… como tantas veces, insultado su inteligencia, mirado con desprecio sus rostros hipócritas o deseosos de algo que no iba a darles. Sin embargo, cada vez que eso ocurrió, Matsuda sufrió en silencio mi falta de educación, los murmullos de las personas sobre que mis padres estaban decepcionados de mí. Ella era una buena mujer, que al servicio de mis padres no se había casado y me había cuidado desde su muerte como una madre amorosa. Jamás dijo una sola palabra de su molestia ante los murmullos de mis groserías, pero su mirada decía todo, no decepción sino preocupación por mi futuro.

Entonces contuve el aliento para no decir improperios y me excusé de los brazos de aquellas:

— Lo lamento señoritas, no puedo continuar en el salón pues debo revisar las acciones en los implementos militares. Pero volveré en breve.

Caminé directo a las escaleras para las habitaciones, alejarme del gran salón era imperioso para respirar tranquilo. A pesar de ello, antes de subir me detuvo la voz de Matsuda al pie de la escalera:

— Debería escucharles un poco, algunas personas no son idiotas, como suele decir, algunas tienen cosas interesantes que comunicar.

— Pero no cosas que a mí me importen. Estabas ahí y escuchaste sus charlas. Además sabes que debería estar en las calles, los locos no descansan, no van a fiestas de estirados.

— Vamos señor Tatsumi, tiene que volver al menos un poco hacer acto de presencia, saludar a quienes vienen. Recuerde que cada boleto vendido ha sido donado a la caridad, muchas familias penden de caridad, más en estas noches heladas.

— De acuerdo, me quedaré un poco más.

— Me temo que debe permanecer al menos hasta después de las diez de la noche, porque usted es el plato principal en la rifa de solteros.

— ¿Recuérdame cómo me has obligado a hacer esto? ¡Maldición! Debes excusarme, no tengo intensión de cenar con una loca de esas que toman fotografías para redes sociales. La última vez, una de ellas me ha robado un beso. El sólo recordarlo me da nauseas.

— Tranquilo señor Tatsumi, sólo le han dado un beso inocente y fue hace años ya, usted apenas tenía veinte años. Cada año usted no está en la lista de la rifa, pero ahora han insistido, de hecho han sido vendidos muchos más boletos y todo por su buena voluntad.

— ¿No podría hacer un cheque y sacrificar algunos lujos? Seguro que cubro el dinero de la rifa. Duplicaré lo que se obtenga por todos los solteros que se inscriban.

— Esta vez no, ¿lo haría por mí? He guardado silencio cuando la herida de bala casi lo mata. Recuerde que he estado al pendiente de la compañía, de su atención y también de su otro oficio. No me gusta obligarle a hacer cosas pero esto es por su bien, quiero que tenga una vida más normal y conozca personas. Que haga al menos un amigo y me daré por bien servida. No quiero ir a la tumba si lo dejo en la soledad de la mansión.

— Ya, ya basta… De acuerdo, pero no tienes que chantajearme. Vivirás muchos años. Me quedaré hasta luego de que me digan quién ganó y tendré esa cita sin quejarme, con la condición de que no vuelva a ocurrir.

— Es un trato.

Esa mujer sabía cómo mover las fibras más sensibles que solía pensar que no existían dentro de mi cabeza. De esa forma suspiré y caminé a su lado nuevamente en la recepción a dar la bienvenida a los asistentes. Soporté con el rostro acartonado en seriedad, por supuesto que no iba a sonreír a esos insulsos y vacuos invitados. Veinte minutos pasaron lento hasta que fuimos llamados a la mesa dispuesta para la cena.

Me senté a la cabecera para dar el brindis de navidad y debía darlo para comenzar, de esa forma que aguardé a que todos fueran acomodados. Recargué mi frente en la mesa sobre la servilleta dispuesta y escuché una voz a mi lado:

— Hola, tu eres el famoso Souichi Tatsumi, ¿verdad?

Levanté la cara para observar a un tipo con un par de gafas enormes y cabellos alborotados en un tono negro azulado.

— Vaya genio, ¿tardaste mucho en indagar que el hombre que se sienta en la cabecera es el anfitrión? ¿O luego de verme aparecer en la televisión apenas te diste cuenta? ¿O porque todo el mundo se refiere a mí como señor Tatsumi? Oh si.. qué difícil… — Dije con ironía antes de soltarle un golpe a la cabeza pero me detuve. Ganas no me faltaron de largarme.

— Lo siento, tiene razón. He sido descortés, lo que sucede es que soy reportero del diario el planeta de Metrópolis. Mi nombre es Tetsuhiro Morinaga y me han mandado exclusivamente por una entrevista a su persona. Es el hombre del momento, ha implementado tantos inventos nuevos para que la cuidad sea más segura. Están todas las cámaras, los artefactos para evitar que los policías sean heridos en acción y el dinero que dona a distintas asociaciones caritativas y de reintegración social.

— Pues creo que hay demasiadas entrevistas que puede usar como base para su artículo, no necesita escuchar de mis labios una sola palabra que no esté ya escrita o grabada.

— Le aseguro que hay muchas cosas que quisiera saber de usted.

Afortunadamente Matsuda nos interrumpió, antes de que asesinara a ese tipo que me miraba atento y demasiado sonriente.

— Debe comenzar con su discurso. — Me entregó una hoja que yo recibí con hastío.

No era hombre de muchas palabras y por supuesto que Matsuda lo sabía, por esa razón siempre me escribía largos y lambiscones discursos esperando que dijera al menos la mitad de lo escrito. Aquella hoja en mi mano la leí en unos breves segundos, mi memoria privilegiada podía grabarse las palabras editando las que me fastidiaban y evitar las que me hicieran ver como un imbécil.

El tintineo de mi copa y las miradas acosadoras del grupo enorme de personas.

— Buenas noches, soy Souichi Tatsumi y quiero darles la bienvenida a la fiesta de navidad de las industrias Tatsumi. Espero que sepan que su asistencia genera un bien para los más necesitados. Gracias por venir y comiencen. — Expresé recortando las palabrerías cursis y bebí un poco de vino sentándome nuevamente.

Las personas callaron y Matsuda casi suelta una risa burlona ante mi falta de espíritu navideño. Sólo negó con la cabeza y dirigió a los que servían los platos.

— Entonces son cierto los rumores. Tú eres… — dijo en voz baja y yo por alguna razón entre mis paranoias recordé cuando el espantapájaros había descubierto mi identidad, que afortunadamente olvidó luego de accidentalmente oler su propio gas alucinógeno.

Mi rostro no expresaba mis temores y respondí tranquilo en voz baja también:

— No sé de qué hablas, pero deberías callar antes de que te saquen por la fuerza los de seguridad.

— No creo que sea tan malo, después de todo creo que es una cualidad tuya que te hace especial.

Sin pensarlo lo tomé violentamente por la camisa pero al instante lo solté pues todos miraron en mi dirección. Tosí un poco y luego me excusé.

— Había un insecto en su camisa y creo que escapó.

El rostro sonrojado del tipo me hizo notar lo idiota que había sido delante de todos, afortunadamente no había comenzado una pelea y sólo parecía sorprendido de que yo hubiera actuado de esa forma. Más por el tirón en el que se acercó un poco más a mí. La mirada más amenazante no detenía la boba sonrisa del estúpido infeliz, de modo que cené despacio, quería que el tiempo pasara sin que nadie me hablara y no lo harían si yo tenía la boca llena para responder. Procuré con bocados pequeños siempre tener la boca llena y asentir ante las preguntas del tipo a mi lado y algunos que decían que todo iba de forma perfecta en la cena. El sonido y la banda terminó, una última canción con mi plato lleno por el postre dulce que no podía terminar, ya que detestaba lo empalagoso.

Al observar a todos terminar y comenzar a pasar al salón, miré el reloj y faltaba una larga hora para la rifa; de modo que me dirigí a Matsuda que organizaba todo, para suplicar porque mi condena terminara antes.

Las miradas insidiosas del reportero que había callado luego de que lo ignorara para revisar el celular, no cesaron y marchó a mi lado hasta que me detuve:

— ¿Me permites? — Me intrigaba y debía preguntarle sobre aquello que conocía de mí, ¿podría ser que sabía mi identidad secreta?

Por supuesto que no tenía miedo, como Batman, tenía la posibilidad de darle una buena golpiza y además mandarlo lejos. En dado caso que no funcionara, usar dinero para comprar su silencio. Y por dios que tenía unas ganas locas de tumbarlo al suelo con un par de golpes para alejarlo de mí.

A regañadientes Matsuda accedió a mi petición, puesto que tenía razón y no faltaba quien se le ocurría la genial idea de robar bancos o joyerías en estas fechas. Tampoco podría olvidar a esos oportunistas que robaban a mano armada a las familias felices que iban de compras. Nada como salir al aire libre a patrullar para olvidarme de la sociedad, de aquellos que me hacían sentir tan incómodo.

De pronto se apareció un tipo adinerado que se aproximó hasta mí, mientras esperaba en el salón con una copa, para que la maestra de ceremonias anunciara el evento de la noche; luego de eso el baile comenzaría y yo podría largarme.

— Buenas noches señor Tatsumi, soy Lex, Lex Luthor y he venido para hacer algunos negocios con usted.

— Oh si… ya recuerdo, he escuchado de usted. Metrópolis, demasiada gente de ahí, hoy en ciudad Gótica. Si lo que desea es hacer negocios ha venido al lugar equivocado, los negocios son algo que se habla en ocasiones planeadas para eso. La oficina, cenas de negocios, cosas así.

— Lo entiendo bien, sólo deseaba poder explicarle un poco de mi proyecto.

— Esta noche tengo algunos asuntos importantes y no me es posible, pero haga el favor de explicarle a mi consejera Matsuda. En seguida se la presentaré.

La mirada del reportero parecía más que curiosa al escuchar nuestra charla, casi juraba que a pesar de la distancia había escuchado la conversación.

Una artista famosa que había contratado para el evento tomó el micrófono y anunció la rifa:

— ¡Qué pase nuestro anfitrión! Por favor Souichi Tatsumi te esperamos aquí en el estrado.

Me disculpé con el tipo:

— Lo lamento, es mi entrada, pero con gusto mi asesora Matsuda le dará una cita para poder hablar de negocios. — Le hice una seña a ella y se aproximó a charlar con el tipo mientras subí.

En el estrado, la mujer continuó:

— Muchas gracias señor Tatsumi, el soltero más codiciado de ciudad Gótica. Es un atractivo hombre soltero de veintiocho años, atlético. Por favor retire su saco para que vean su físico.

Con molestia lo retiré y procuré respirar profundo antes de bajar del estrado por la forma en la que se me vendía como carne. Los gritos de las tipas se escucharon y la mujer continuó:

— Ya está todo listo así que sacaré una pelotita con un número que nos dirá quién es la ganadora.

Suspiré con ganas de apresurarla y de pronto sacó el número anunciando al ¿ganador? Pues al fondo el que había ofertado por una cita conmigo, había sido el miserable reportero.

— ¡Oh vaya! ¿Un chico ha ganado la cita con el señor Tatsumi? — Exclamó intrigada la mujer. — Por favor caballero pase al estrado, tenemos que saber si es un error.

El tipo subió sonriente y cuando la mujer preguntó sus motivos él respondió:

— Soy un reportero y lo mejor para obtener una buena nota es cenar con el entrevistado de buena gana. Además es por una buena causa.

Las risas en el auditorio y luego la mujer le respondió:

— Estábamos dudando de sus motivos, yo creo que todos aquí pensamos mal.

— No, para nada… — Respondió sonriente, extendiendo su mano hacía mí e intenté estrujarla pero el malnacido parecía estar hecho de acero.

Me contuve de gritar improperios, sólo dije:

— Creo que es hora de continuar con los demás solteros. — Y así bajé del escenario.

— ¡Tan desagradable! — Bufé caminando al sitio de mi guarida. El camino se volvió tan corto que no me percaté el momento en que estaba en mi batimovil pues no me podía sacar de la cabeza esa nauseabunda sensación. Sus ojos verdes mirando con insistencia, la amabilidad y más que nada esa forma de ser.

La cuidad muy tranquila, demasiada calma rodeaba el silencio por ahí. De pronto las sirenas, un grupo de patrullas, demasiadas de ellas emitían los sonidos del pánico, las seguí y descubrí a las personas salir apresuradas del subterráneo. Aterrados gritaban y corrían. El comisionado Gordon jamás se aparecía en el lugar de los hechos, más que en situaciones de alta peligrosidad, además de la batiseñal en el cielo.

— ¿Qué sucede comisionado?

— El Guasón. Ha habido una alerta de bomba en el subterráneo y se nos ha dicho que está implicado. ¿Por qué querría destruir el subterráneo de ciudad Gótica?

— Esto debe ser un distractor… — Expresé a punto de irme, observando el mar de personas salir por las escaleras hasta la calle.

Justo ahí, un hombre comenzó a gritar desesperado y llamó mi atención pues agredía a los policías diciendo:

— ¡Mi pequeña Sandy está adentro! ¡Soltó mi mano!

Los policías intentaban decirle que ya estaban dentro del lugar buscándola pero parecía a punto de un ataque de locura. Distractor o no, era mi deber bajar y traerla de vuelta, de modo que me colé pues la gente había terminado de salir.

Demasiado silencio me permitió escuchar a los policías que voceaban a la menor:

— ¡Sandy!

Cuando los encontré les ordené salir, demasiado peligroso si de verdad había una bomba y no podía arriesgar las vidas de esos hombres valientes. A pesar de que se rehusaron. Cuando escuchamos una vocecita dentro de uno de los vagones, les dije que yo me haría cargo. Los hombres salieron a prisa, mientras que yo corrí con tal de sacarla, una canción de cuna me guio hasta la cabina del conductor que extrañamente estaba cerrada, al patear la puerta un risa macabra que se escuchó en la radio del tren:

— Veamos si sales vivo de esto batitonto. ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…

Las risas no paraban al tiempo que observé un reproductor de sonido con unas bocinas con la canción de cuna grabada en una voz infantil. Intenté correr pues justo ahí el contador de la bomba tenía apenas cinco segundos.

El calor, el fuego, el sonido de la explosión que me ensordeció, y estaba de pronto cubierto en el asfixiante ambiente sintiendo que todo se oscurecía por la falta de oxígeno. Unos labios sobre los míos, fríos, llenos de esa frescura que me devolvió el aire aunque no podía ver bien por la oscuridad y mis sentidos aturdidos por la explosión, hasta que me desvanecí.

Al abrir mis ojos estaba ese tipo molesto el reportero con su cabello peinado hacia atrás y en mayas azules. Lo peor es que estaba poniendo sus labios sobre los míos metiendo aire.

Lo empujé enfadado y tosí apartándome:

— ¡Pero qué carajos crees que haces! ¿Cómo demonios llegaste aquí y cómo llegué yo aquí? — Observé que estábamos en uno de los tejados. Más importante aún…— ¿Por qué rayos estás vestido con esa ropa ridícula? ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿superman?

— Sí, yo soy superman y acabo de salvarte.

— ¡Ni hablar! El bobo reportero de metrópolis Mori.. algo

— Yo no soy él.

— Claro que sí, con esa cara de retrasado claro que lo eres.

Se movió hacía mí y me observó detenidamente hasta que hizo un rostro de sorpresa.

— Souichi Tatsumi, el de la corporación Tatsumi ¡es Batman!

— ¡Pero qué estupideces dices!

— Te lo dije, soy superman y puedo ver a través de esa máscara.

El idiota abusó de sus poderes, porque era el tal superman. Entonces lo tomé por el cuello y decidí amenazarlo:

— No te atrevas a divulgar mi identidad. Me sorprende que nadie más note que el reportero imbécil del planeta sea el tal superbobo. Las gafas y el peinado no son suficiente para engañarme. Así que cantaré si tú te atreves.

— ¿cantarás? ¡Qué genial idea! Para nuestra cita podemos ir al karaoke.

— Si seras… — Solté un coscorrón a su hueca cabeza que me dolió en los nudillos pues era como golpear la pared. — Me refería a decirle al mundo de tu identidad, que según es secreta pero no se nota que te esfuerces demasiado en ocultarla.

— Te llevaré al hospital, hace unos momentos no parecías respirar y pensé que habías inhalado humo o escombros, pero volviste muy rápido.

—Mi jodida salud no es tu asunto, sólo lárgate y no te quiero ver en la cita. No me importa que pagaras un boleto, tu recompensa será la beneficencia.

— Créeme que no es tan fácil, gané justamente y es mi premio. Además no soy un millonario como tú. Compré ese boleto con mis ahorros, sólo es porque necesito esa entrevista… ¿Tan molesto es que yo sea un chico? Lo lamento, seguro preferirías que una de esas damas que te acompañaban en la fiesta saliera contigo.

Recordé las palabras de Matsuda, y era mucho mejor tener la cena con un tipo, mucho más puesto que no tendría que soportar acoso, después de todo él era un hombre. Además así podría decir que tengo un amigo y ella dejaría de preocuparse demasiado por mí.

— De acuerdo, tendremos esa cena… no le digas cita porque no lo es. Únicamente lo haré porque parece que de verdad necesitas esa entrevista. No quiero que nadie nos vea en un restaurante, menos porque eres ese estúpido superhéroe. Me sorprende que los súper villanos no toquen a tu puerta o secuestren a tu novia.

— Soy soltero, no tengo una novia. Además eres el primero que lo descubre.

— Vaya idiotas ¡ja! En fin…creo que haremos tu entrevista en la mansión, el viernes como estaba previsto.

— Si es en tu casa, ¿Cómo debo ir vestido?

— Con esas mallas no, pareces uno de esos maricas que andan por la ciudad.

Mi teléfono tenía una extraña alarma que rara la vez sonaba, mi empresa estaba siendo atacada. Las instalaciones a la orilla de la cuidad tenían la señal de que habían irrumpido, en la esquina opuesta llamé a mi vehículo aéreo que no tardó en llegar cuando atento me observaba el tal superbobo.

— ¡Que rayos me miras! Porque no te largas y me dejas tranquilo, tengo asuntos que atender.

— ¿Algo ha ocurrido verdad? No logro identificar qué cosa, hay muchas alarmas que suenan por tu cuidad, hay un robo a joyería por ahí, un asalto a mano armada por allá y unos tipos acaban de irrumpir en un edificio justo aquí abajo.

— ¡Y qué carajos esperas para ir a ayudar imbécil!

— Eso puedo arreglarlo rápido, sólo quería ver a donde ibas tú, que me intrigó esa mirada, debe ser esa alarma silenciosa en la orilla de la cuidad. ¡Hora de irme, el tipo que está asaltando está por escapar!

Así como flotaba en el aire desapareció en cuestión de unos instantes, sin duda podría con todo y los robos por la cuidad evitarían que me siguiera. Moví mi nave a toda velocidad y a medio camino el tipo estaba justo a mi lado volando pues la computadora lo detectó. El problema fue que al arribar, una gran explosión había hecho trizas el lugar y afortunadamente el superbobo logró sacar a los guardias de seguridad y científicos que permanecían dentro.

No era tan malo tenerlo después de todo. Entonces me percaté que lo del metro había sido una distracción para sustraer algo de los laboratorios Tatsumi, me pregunté qué cosa sería tan importante para el guasón, mucho más para quemar la evidencia o hacer la explosión en el tren. Pero a veces ese payaso sólo le gustaba crear muerte y destrucción.

Solía prestar atención a las escenas del crimen, mucho más cuando se trataba de mis propias instalaciones, algo debía tener alguno de mis científicos que pudiera ser de interés para el guasón. Entonces observé que uno de los hombres que superbobo sacó del edificio estaba inconsciente a diferencia de los demás científicos, de modo que debía comenzar a revisar los expedientes de todos los que realizaban experimentos, primeramente tomando en cuenta a ese. Suspiré observando el panorama, mientras la policía llegó al lugar, yo me marché no sin antes ser seguido de cerca por el tipo. Ese hombre no me dejó en paz aunque puse a toda marcha mi vehículo surcando los cielos. De pronto me detuve en seco y estacioné mi vehículo aéreo bajando apresurado.

— ¿Puedes dejar de seguirme? ¿No tienes a otra persona qué molestar?

— Sólo quiero ayudarte.

— Me ayudas si te largas a casa.

De pronto, el tipo desapareció en el aire, me alegré de aquello y volví a la baticueva. Ahí revisé los proyectos secretos que se realizaban. Había uno en especial que resultó ser justamente el del tipo que la ambulancia se había llevado. El creador, un científico un poco petulante, deseaba la fama y la fortuna, algo que a mí me parecía un tanto absurdo. De todas formas el tipo había conseguido llamar la atención de la guardia nacional con el proyecto que estaba marcado para la última revisión, sin duda la mía el muy sinvergüenza sustrajo lo que pudo de los laboratorios Tatsumi. Me pareció sumamente peligroso, miré las pruebas que se hacían en los videos bitácora, puesto que ahí, el material requerido era una piedra verdosa que poseía unas cualidades sorprendentes, sintetizamos una variedad del mineral para su manejo por precaución a su radioactividad, contrario a la muestra original ésta usaba la energía del sol para crear su propia energía, muy potente pero completamente inestable.

Revisé los datos una y otra vez para verificar y me percaté que el dispositivo no estaba completo, el rayo no lograba crear un disparo fijo, se disipaba antes de sobrecalentarse. Me tranquilizó el saberlo, a pesar de que las notas no eran de esa última semana. Ni menos estaban en la base los videos que correspondían a los mismos días faltantes, el tipo sin duda ocultaba algo, el tal Richard necesitaba una visita de mi parte.

Cuando salí de ahí en el batimovil, el sujeto volador me seguía de cerca. Ese tipo era una molestia, no parecía entender que no existía una sola cosa que deseara más que permanecer solo, trabajar solo, vivir … solo… Ahí fue donde recordé que si bien, había estado solo, se debía a que mis queridos padres habían fallecido, pero Matsuda fue quien permaneció como un pilar de mi existencia. A parte de aquello el superbobo no tenía derecho a invadir mi espacio y privacidad, aunque esta vez sabía que me seguía, a razón de que había dejado un dispositivo de rastreo en sus ropas raras. Al llegar al hospital, no era novedad que el científico había desaparecido, no únicamente aquello, lo habían sustraído los secuaces de guasón, aquellos tipos eran tan obvios con las paredes pintadas y cosas así. Ahora tenía un caso de secuestro y por supuesto que además de todo una peligrosa arma estaba en manos de un enfermo mental. La gran pregunta saltó a la vista, cuando volvió el superbobo luego de recorrer la ciudad esperando encontrar a los secuestradores sin éxito, mientras que yo revisé la evidencia y pensé sobre lo que acontecería. Aquella extraña piedra había sido traída desde metrópolis y estaba seguro que el tipo volador podría estar involucrado. De modo que debía ser cauteloso, preguntar algo de forma directa podría no ser buena idea, entonces recordé la estúpida cena que había ganado el tipo conmigo.

— ¿Te parece si mañana tenemos esa cena?

— ¿No dijiste que el viernes?

— Es verdad pero debo asegurarme que sabrás qué decir ante los que vendrán a tomar las fotografías para la estúpida revista. Esa cena es algo que aparece en la revista de sociedad de Ciudad Gótica, no debes decir cosas que no van al caso, así que mañana te espero por la mañana.

— ¿Las cenas no son de noche?

Le di un coscorrón para que reaccionara y me dolieron los nudillos

— Tú pareces retrasado. Sólo vendrás no a cenar, vendrás que yo te adiestre imbécil. Necesito saber si te comportarás en la cena.

Entonces lo dejé ahí y partí a casa, curiosamente no me siguió, me relajó mucho saber que no era seguido de cerca por el tipo. Simplemente llegué y verifiqué que el trasmisor de su capa estaba pegado en la mía propia. El super bobo tenía una velocidad que podía hacerlo invisible y me preocupaba que no podía controlarlo. ¿Cómo detener a semejante monstruo? Pero más que otra cosa, no resultaba ser un monstruo, demasiado amable, sumiso, no podría descontrolarse de ninguna forma su poder con ese carácter. Aunque me daba mucha desconfianza la incertidumbre de que un simple humano tuviera aquellos dones. El poder corrompe… Susurré para mí mientras me fui a recostar a la cama y un té con un bocadillo aguardaron para mí gracias a Matsuda. Una larga madrugada fuera, donde me perdí de la asquerosa fiesta.

Temprano por la mañana, apenas el sol salió, escuché los pasos apresurados de Matsuda en mi puerta y la abrió moviendo las cortinas.

— El día de hoy espera por usted un partido de golf con el millonario Lex luthor, puesto que ayer me pidió una cita y él es una persona muy importante a nivel mundial. Le interesa hablar con usted de arreglar algunos acuerdos. Sin embargo también me sorprendió que un hombre lo espera en la sala, un tal Morinaga Tetsuhiro.

— ¿No puedes decirle que lo veré mañana?

— ¿A cuál de los dos? Me temo que usted lo ha citado a él para adiestrarlo sobre su comportamiento durante la cena de caridad y tampoco puede cancelar los negocios de Lex corp, son fundamentales las buenas relaciones entre multinacionales. Creo que deberá llevar al joven a jugar golf y después podrán hablar.

Fastidiado, me duché para bajar vestido con ropa casual, no podía jugar golf con un traje, menos el idiota que parecía listo para una cena elegante.

— Tendrás que ponerte algo más informal.

— ¿Mezclilla?

— Esto será más complicado de lo que pensé…

Mis ropas no le quedarían, más robusto y levemente más alto, me dictaron que mi problema sería el llevarlo de compras. Así lo hice, dándome cuenta que era un tipo bastante tranquilo, me colmaban sus chistes tontos como él, pero era bastante inteligente mientras le expliqué sobre los negocios con Lex corp, puesto que él conocía a detalle los negocios de esa compañía y que tenía nexos turbios con algunos supervillanos en metrópolis. Aquello me sonó un tanto problemático cuando llegamos con Lex, ese amable caballero que al presentar al bobo, parecía interesado en él:

— Su acompañante me resulta familiar. ¿Lo conozco de alguna parte? — Sonrió saludando a superbobo.

— Morinaga es sólo mi asistente… — Expresé ante las insistentes preguntas que formulaba el tipo.

Lex se quedó serio un poco y empezó a charlar con Tetsuhiro ignorándome. Los negocios con la corporación Tatsumi se volvieron fútiles ante la charla de ambos sobre economía en metrópolis. Un tema un tanto distante para mí que sabía sobre los negocios de mi ciudad y a grandes rasgos sobre algunas multinacionales como lo eran Lex corp. Pero ambos discutieron sobre las inversiones y armas, cosas que me hicieron preguntarme si en realidad se conocían previamente.

Por alguna razón cuando surgió el tema de sustentabilidad me metí a la charla, Tetsuhiro tenía excelentes ideas sobre el uso del suelo en territorios y habló sobre sus estudios a fertilizantes naturales. El venía de una granja donde había estado en contacto con animales y plantas. A pesar de aquello, Lex parecía demasiado interesado, casi como si le gustase mi acompañante.

El mejor pretexto para largarnos fue cuando empezaron a pasar las patrullas, los ruidos de bombas en el centro de la cuidad y el humo se podían ver desde el campo de golf que estaba en las orillas de la ciudad. Nos despedimos con el pretexto de resguardarnos y en breve estaba en la escena del crimen. No estaba solo, el tipo en su traje marica estaba a mi lado. Intenté refunfuñar cuando llegamos pero él estaba sacando uno por uno a los criminales vestidos de payasos. De pronto apareció el guasón y me apuntó con aquella arma, afortunadamente no sabía usarla y el rayo salió rompiendo por la mitad parte de uno de los edificios. El superbobo sostuvo esa esquina faltante pues empezó a caer mientras las personas seguían evacuando. Un rascacielos que lucía inmensamente pesado, ese tipo lo sostenía fácilmente. . Corrí de inmediato para evitar ser impactado, pero el idiota del payaso loco, disparó nuevamente golpeando en el costado de Morinaga, lesionando el costado de su abdomen y abriendo una herida. Me quedé paralizado observando que el tipo que decían era invulnerable sangraba sin soltar el edificio. Llamé mi nave aérea para ayudarle y utilicé la fuerza de tracción con los cohetes más poderosos y a toda marcha. De todas formas superman parecía doblarse cada minuto más sin dejar de sangrar.

Por supuesto que no esperé apareciera un robot o al menos eso parecía a luchar contra el guasón, lo cercó por detrás y se debatían entre rayos mal disparados por el payaso loco. La voz dentro del mecha se me hizo bastante familiar a pesar de la distorsión del micrófono, aquella distracción me dio pauta para atacar. Lancé un dispositivo directo al arma que explotó y la dejó destruida en partes, así que ambos tipos raros, el guasón y la mecha armadura escaparon. Ayudé a sacar a las personas del edificio que seguía bajando cada vez más por la falta de fuerza en superman y antes de dejar caer el edificio de lado, el tipo de las mallas salió disparado por en medio, rompiendo la estructura interna para que colapsara sobre sí mismo y evitar crear más desastre. Al salir por arriba simplemente cayó hasta el suelo inconsciente, no por la caída, sino por la sangre que brotaba permanentemente por la herida en su abdomen

Un inconsciente superbobo en el batimóvil llevé a mi guarida. Matsuda tenía preparada una sala esterilizada con la computadora conectada para asistirnos, no iba a llevarle a un hospital, seguramente tendrían menos información sobre eso que él era de lo que yo mismo conocía. Cuando quitamos sus ropas, la herida estaba sangrando todavía, su piel era dura como el metal y en el análisis de la computadora salió el extraño material verdoso del meteorito que impedía la regeneración de las células. Estaba muriendo, nada podía para la hemorragia, debía hallar algo que quitara los efectos de ese material verde. Mis manos presionaron la herida tratando de contener con fuerza la hemorragia. Sentí angustia, no quería perderle ahí, respondería ante el mundo pues sus hazañas eran de interés mundial. Su ritmo cardiaco bajaba más y más. Matsuda intentó usar una transfusión de sangre pero no existía ninguna aguja que pudiera penetrar su piel, además del hecho de que su tipo de sangre era desconocido.

— ¡Resiste! ¡Maldición! — Grité mientras seguí presionando la herida. Matsuda empezó a decir que deberíamos llevarle al hospital, totalmente asustada de la cantidad de sangre que goteaba por la plancha donde le teníamos. Pero rehusé dudoso, hasta que se movió un poco y masculló:

—E… el… sol… sol...

Si alguien podría salvarle era él mismo, no dudé, no cuestioné, simplemente pensé rápido. Recordé tener unas lámparas especiales que imitaban la luz solar instaladas para otros proyectos, las acerqué a la plancha y al paso de unos minutos su cuerpo reaccionó a la luz e hizo que sanara casi milagrosamente. La hemorragia paró y su piel volvió a repararse dejando una enorme cicatriz. El tipo quedó inmóvil, su ritmo era bajo pero estable, la sangre en el suelo la recogí en contenedores especiales, pues debía saber más de esa criatura extraña que era el superhéroe. No podíamos ponerle suero, ni sangre, por esa razón tuvimos que improvisar, hacerle pasar alimentos por un tubo hasta el estómago. Vitaminas y suero oral pasamos en poca cantidad, despacio para no ahogarle.

Mientras la computadora y Matsuda se encargaron de vigilar el estado del huésped, yo ingresé en las cámaras de la cuidad, debía saber a dónde había ido el del traje robótico que al mirar las grabaciones, trepó a un edificio y saltó a donde no podía ser seguido por las cámaras. El guasón por su parte fue llevado en una furgoneta por su maniática novia. Ahora estaba el científico raptado y ese nuevo enemigo, el hombre en el traje que lo dotaba con fuerza y velocidad, si Lex Luthor podía ser aquél, podría sacar información preguntando. Era bastante lógico suponerlo, Lex Luthor acababa de llegar a la ciudad, sin poderes sobrehumanos al igual que yo y con una cuantiosa fortuna, por supuesto que tenía que ser ese hombre del traje, eso aunado a su interés en proyectos de mi corporación, más el del arma que estaba destruida. Lo preocupante resultaba ser que teniendo al científico vivo en manos de esos maniáticos podían rehacerla, aunque tardaría mucho en duplicar todo sin los planos que estaban en mi poder.

Matsuda estaba cansada, bostezó un par de veces pasando una compresa fría por la frente de Morinaga, ya que eran pasadas las diez de la noche, y el día se había acabado demasiado pronto.

— Mejor ve a descansar… — Expresé en voz suave al verla mirarme de forma tierna. — Yo vigilaré al bobo, además tengo que revisar los planos del arma.

— Tiene un poco de fiebre y le he dado algo de medicamento, pero creo que es invulnerable a todo, incluso a los medicamentos terrestres. Sin embargo su fiebre está bajando con las compresas, su ritmo cardiaco es bueno y seguramente mañana despertará, debido a que su progreso es milagroso. Al menos lo sería para un humano.

— Este tipo es como las pestes, no morirá fácilmente.

Cuando ella se fue, toqué su frente y noté que era verdad, tenía mucha fiebre y eso que Matsuda dijo que había bajado, por esa razón seguí intentando enfriarle. Lucía tan tranquilo, parecía dormido y le observé durante un largo rato mientras pasé el otro trapo por su pecho desnudo que estaba cubierto en una sábana, sólo traía su ropa interior pues debido a su emergencia habíamos roto su traje, así que revisé la gran cicatriz arriba de su cadera.

Casi toda la noche estuve a su cuidado, me preocupaba a ratos el movimiento en sus ojos como de angustia y finalmente me ganó el sueño recostado en la silla a su lado.

Abrí mis ojos al escuchar la frase "acceso denegado" por parte de la computadora y miré al tipo de mallas presionando botones para intentar mirar mis datos privados.

— ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo idiota?

— Sólo intentaba averiguar qué había pasado, ahí hay una cámara y pensé mirar lo que pasó conmigo ayer.

—Supuse que habrías recordado que hicieron un agujero en tu costado, más por la cicatriz.

— Eso si lo recuerdo, lo que no tengo idea es cómo sobreviví a esa herida, nada había logrado penetrar mi piel antes. Mucho menos había sangrado así.

— Pues tú mismo me dijiste sobre el sol y lo canalicé hasta ti por unas lentes que tengo para observar el cielo.

El tipo cerró los ojos y luego los abrió gritando exaltado.

— ¡No puedo volar!

— ¿Qué hay de la fuerza?

Caminó hasta la camilla y supongo intentó cargarla con una mano, algo que no ocurrió. Golpeó al suelo con la planta del pie y no pasó nada. Entonces me burlé y empecé a reír, realmente era gracioso mirar a un tipo creído como él, confiado de sus poderes, sin tenerlos.

— ¡No te burles! — Gimoteó un tanto llorica.

— ¿Así que un héroe sólo se sirve de sus poderes? Vaya marica, deberías hacerte fuerte por cuenta propia, ¿me ves acaso esconderme en casa? Y yo soy un simple humano, así como lo es Lex Luthor, él también ha sabido usar la inteligencia. Más que nada sobreponerte a la condición humana y trascenderla.

— Pero es que…

— ¡Pero nada! Casi mueres ayer, este problema con tus poderes debe ser algo temporal, sobreviviste, tu cuerpo es irrompible, excepto por esa arma que lo perforó, así que debes sobreponerte, buscar la forma de no volver a ser lastimado. No ponerte a llorar como un chiquillo.

— No estoy llorando, sólo estoy preocupado, no podré defender a las personas sin mis poderes.

— En ese caso debes aprender a defenderte sin ellos. Te haré mi asistente, al menos hasta que logre atrapar al Guasón, te necesito a ti pues Lex Luthor está interfiriendo. Él le dio al guasón los fondos para crear este desastre y parece estar interesado en lo que tú sabes, así que vamos a invitarle mañana por la noche.

— ¿Pero nuestra cita? Nuestra cita es mañana por la noche.

— ¡Cuál cita! Era una cena de negocios, ibas a entrevistarme y sólo eso. Y eso será justamente cuando tengamos a Lex cerca, sabremos qué es lo que desea si hablas con él.

— Pero…

— ¡Me fastidias!

Luego de eso se quedó callado, lo llevé a mi sala de entrenamiento, necesitaba ver que tan fuerte era sin poderes, más que nada qué tantas habilidades poseía en la batalla. De modo que al empezar me llevé una sorpresa, era veloz, no con esas habilidades, era veloz pues anticipaba mis movimientos sin golpearme. Justo así que usó mi propia fuerza para tumbarme al suelo. Aquello me enfadó, nadie podía ganarme, no sin poderes, yo era el mejor y único. Así que lo intenté, le propiné algunos golpes en su metálico cuerpo, al menos así se sentía con cada una de mis patadas. De la nada me acorraló en la pared y logré tumbarlo al suelo, se quedó mudo, totalmente quieto, mi rostro cerca del suyo y yo, que jamás en toda mi vida me había sentido tan incómodo como al tenerle así tan cerca, su respiración, su aroma, su piel sudada. Mis manos en sus hombros, y sus ojos verdes que no perdieron un instante los míos.

— ¡Te gané imbécil! — Grité levantándome.

Tan ridícula había sido esa sensación en la que me puse incómodo, que decidí mejor ir a comer algo. Al charlar, lo primero que noté fue esa mirada de preocupación, tal vez él era predecible o yo era excelente detective pero cuestioné sobre aquello:

— ¿Qué tienes pensado para recuperar tus habilidades?

— Si vuelvo al polo norte, justo ahí tengo una fortaleza alejada de los humanos y custodiada por la inteligencia artificial avanzada de Kriptón. Ahí usaré el laboratorio y podré volver a la normalidad… El problema radica en que no tengo forma de llegar ahí, es un lugar de difícil acceso, casi imposible si no se vuela, y tengo miedo de que no me reconozca la computadora y active las trampas o algo así.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que tu propio sistema de defensa te asesinaría?

— Por supuesto que no. Lo que haría sería borrarnos la memoria y mandarnos lejos.

— ¿Qué cosa hay ahí que no tengas aquí? Puedo prestarte mi laboratorio. Seguramente será de utilidad, puede que no sea tecnología alienígena pero es bastante útil, he logrado salvar tu vida con él.

Se quedó pensativo, parecía realmente interesado en aquello, por lo cual asintió y esa misma tarde comenzamos a revisar las muestras de sangre que había guardado y él mismo hirió su propia piel con un bisturí de punta de kriptonita, lo suficiente para darnos una muestra fresca sin que su vida peligrara de nuevo, guardé en la caja de plomo el instrumento para futuras investigaciones.

Las horas a su lado revisando las muestras eran tan satisfactorias, la primera vez que me sentí acompañado por alguien que no fuera mi amiga Matsuda, sus sonrisas, las miradas tan extrañas que solía hacer y esa incomodidad cuando llegamos a tocar nuestras manos por accidente.

— Les traigo la comida chicos. — Expresó Matsuda con una sonrisa pacífica.

— ¡No es lo que crees, no es mi amigo!— Dije de inmediato y los ojos verdes de Morinaga perdieron brillo cuando lo dije. Me dolió le pecho en esa sensación tan seca y fría dentro de mí.

— Sólo es mi compañero de investigaciones. Su hijo es una persona muy valiente, un humano que combate el crimen como si fuera de acero, por eso lo admiro tanto.

Morinaga creyó que Matsuda era mi madre y sonrió feliz al acercarse a él para responder lo que yo anticipé explicando. Claro, ella era…

— Ella es mi custodia y amiga… aunque sí, ella es prácticamente mi madre, pues me ha cuidado desde que mis padres murieron.

— Y yo lo quiero como un hijo.— Replicó ella. — ¿Por qué no vamos al comedor y les cuento algunas cosas? ¿Acompañarían a una anciana a la mesa?

Esa mujer era una chantajista, me ponía sensible con sus cosas y por supuesto que Morinaga no era la excepción pues la tomó del brazo y caminaron juntos conmigo tras ellos, pensando porque se sentía tan extrañamente agradable estar cerca de un tipo fastidioso como él.

La comida fue odiosa, Matsuda contó historias sobre mí de bebé y niño, prometiendo que sacaría el álbum de fotografías hasta que la miré casi gruñendo. Quería reclamar pero era difícil gritarle y decirle algo a esa mujer que me trataba de esa forma tan amable y maternal. Así que simplemente me apresuré e insistí para que volviéramos a trabajar.

Por supuesto que los resultados arrojados en las pruebas denotaron un componente extraño, no era el meteorito verde, había una sustancia morada que se adhería a ciertas células en el organismo de Tetsuhiro. Algo distinto a la muestra de meteorito que poseía en mi poder. Sin duda aquello era lo que bloqueaba sus poderes sin matarlo, ya que la Kriptonita, así llamado el meteorito verde por Morinaga, era letal para él.

La tarde cayó luego de pensar demasiadas veces sobre aquello. Matsuda nos dejó la cena y se marchó a dormir, pues era tarde y él estaba desesperado por volver a la normalidad. Puse mi mano sobre sus hombros y dije algo para hacerle sentir mejor, ya que era una persona entusiasta que fastidiaba y al verle de aquella forma me hacía sentir mal. Mucho más puesto que era mi culpa, debido a los experimentos que se realizaban en mi empresa y bajo mi consentimiento.

— Mañana descubriremos lo que pasa y lo arreglaré, hoy puedes quedarte aquí a dormir. Lo mejor será continuar muy temprano y tengo habitaciones libres en la casa. Y ya quita esa cara que te ves tan idiota que me dan ganas de golpearte.

— Descuida… yo puedo volver a mi hotel, después de todo no somos amigos.

Lo detuve un segundo, ¿de verdad importaba tanto eso?

— ¿Así que eso es lo que te molesta? ¿Qué tiene que ver ser amigos a que yo pretenda ayudarte? Sabes que me dedico a combatir el crimen y no es porque yo sea amigo de las personas que salvo.

De pronto me sujetó fuerte de la cintura, sus enormes orbes verdes me miraron tan cerca; era fuerte pero no tanto como para que yo me quedara quieto así. Pero no podía moverme, los latidos de mi corazón bombeaban en mis oídos y cerca, muy cerca su rostro del mío temblé sin dejar de verlo. Me sentí un completo idiota sin saber qué hacer o qué decir.

— Es que al estar cerca de ti siento que por fin tengo un amigo, una persona en quién poder confiar. Alguien que no me tiene miedo por ser lo que soy.

Cerca, muy cerca, demasiado cerca, tanto que sus labios casi tocaron los míos y me enfadé por aquello, claro sin moverme hasta que se apartó un poco y lo golpee en la entre pierna que en realidad no le hizo nada a su cuerpo de acero. Simplemente sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

— Me iré en un taxi y volveré mañana temprano.

De esa forma se marchó, me dejó con esa sensación en el estómago, algo raro, incómodo, que no debía tener, que me daba un cosquilleo molesto por todas partes. Debía ser gripe o alguna infección, por ello fui a la cama luego de una ducha sin poder dejar de pensar en él, puesto que tenía que ayudarlo.

Muy temprano sonó una alarma, estaban robando una pipa llena de un ácido especial usado para separar ciertos minerales. Al detener al grupo de asaltantes eran secuaces del Guasón, siendo demasiado particular este robo. Pero aquellos infelices no tenían idea del por qué su jefe necesitaba eso.

Cada vez me intrigaban más las acciones del payaso loco, al volver Matsuda había dejado pasar a Morinaga al laboratorio y mientras desesperadamente intentaba buscar una solución para deshacerse del componente, yo empecé a verificar las sustancias usadas y pedidas para esos laboratorios donde se creaba el arma, hasta que descubrí que había pedidos de un ácido en cantidades distintas a las normales. El mismo que estaban robando los secuaces del Guasón.

El arma debía llevar algún tipo de componente especial que hiciera estable al meteorito para que no estallara, eso seguramente debía ser el ácido y la única forma de conseguir más del meteorito era en el museo, había una pequeña parte.

— ¡Morinaga! Creo que robarán el museo de ciudad Gótica, si el Guasón quiere rehacer el arma, necesita una muestra de kriptonita y la única forma de conseguirla es ahí .Tatsumi corp sólo le fue autorizado un fragmento que hemos usado para experimentar, supongo que necesitaría una muestra más grande pero no hay forma de conseguirla por estos rumbos.

— Quizá la que usa Lex en su traje, he peleado con él y suele usarla para atacarme. Cómo habrás notado me debilita.

— ¡Sabía que ese traje era propiedad suya!

— ¿Cómo es que lo viste y dónde?

— El día que te hirieron, si no es por su distracción nos hubiera aniquilado el Guasón.

— Pues él es quien posee la muestra más grande de ese material a parte de las que yo he confiscado para mi seguridad.

— De todas formas debemos vigilar esa muestra, no podemos dejar que sigan intentando. Aunque es evidente que la cantidad que usaba el arma es mucha, no les bastará con esa poca.

Debía llevarlo, era un hombre indestructible y a pesar de que se veía afectado por la kriptonita me sería de utilidad. Por esa razón le presté uno de los trajes especiales de plomo que poseía, junto con mis aditamentos, él tenía habilidades en combate mano a mano, así que con un poco de ayuda podría pelear a mi lado.

Demasiado inteligente era ese tipo, le mostré como usar el traje una sola vez y parecía hecho para usarlo igual que yo, por algo es que me sentí cómodo a su lado, únicamente alguien inteligente tenía la fortuna de tener mi compañía sin que lo mandara al diablo.

Aguardamos encubiertos en las sombras, horas estuvimos esperando por ellos hasta que al cerrar el museo aparecieron. La loca novia del Guasón en persona estaba ahí quejándose de que su budín no tenía buen gusto para las joyas. Fue fácil capturarles, hasta que apareció Lex en el traje a liberarlos. Dos Batman eran un buen equipo, sincronizados actuamos para pelear contra ellos hasta que utilizó un arma contra mi traje y quedó paralizado, Morinaga en el suelo propiciando un escape de ambos. Lo mejor de todo fue el trasmisor que coloqué en la chica. La última frase que escuché provenir del tipo en el traje fue:

"Si el Guasón necesita más kriptonita deberá negociar"

Ese simple hecho unía los puntos, ahora entendí el propósito, Lex Luthor tenía alguna razón para darles efectivo a ese grupo criminales y era para obtener el arma pero no era un tonto el Guasón.

Algunos minutos después mientras nos dirigíamos a la mansión con el pedazo de meteorito a resguardo, llamó Matsuda diciendo que los reporteros estaban esperando en la mansión por nosotros y la cena para la revista de sociales. Había olvidado aquella cosa tan tonta, por esa razón tuve que llevar al bobo por un traje formal y por supuesto que fuera llevado por una limosina de la corporación. No podíamos llegar juntos o sospecharían de ambos. Por mi parte, arribé a toda velocidad a la bati cueva y me cambié apareciendo con mi rostro falso para toda esa gentuza extraña que buscaba una nota.

En breve arribó mi acompañante y poco después nuestro invitado especial "Lex".

Supuse que sería una cena común, todo iba normal, algunas preguntas por inversiones, por los intereses corporativos entre temas que me hicieron notar la sed de poder en ese hombre. Hasta una de las mujeres reporteras nos interrumpió:

— Hacen una bella pareja señor Tatsumi, usted y Morinaga.

De inmediato respondí conservando la calma:

— Pero qué sucias cosas dice señorita, debería saber que ese tipo de perversiones son algo inaceptable en la familia Tatsumi, usted me ha visto rodeado por las mujeres más bellas en ciudad Gótica, no diga sandeces.

Sin embargo no esperé por la reacción de Lex que de inmediato tomó la barbilla de Morinaga y anunció:

— Me alegra que no sean pareja. — Justo ahí besó los labios de Tetsuhiro el cual se levantó después de aquello y corrió a uno de los sanitarios sin decir nada.

La cena terminó ahí, las fotografías y todo habían sido tomadas, los chismes dejaron satisfechos a todos, yo simplemente me sentí asqueado de haber visto ese espectáculo. Por supuesto que los reporteros salieron, yo simplemente me quedé enojado, necesitaba aclarar algo con Lex que esperaba por Morinaga mirando al pasillo donde había corrido.

— ¿Por qué un hombre? ¿Por qué él?

— Lo conozco bien señor Tatsumi, sé que es una persona antisocial, sé que aunque se le ve rodeado de mujeres en fotografías, prefiere estar apartado del mundo, así que no venga a juzgarme por besar un hombre…

Me miró fijo, se aproximó hasta mí de forma retadora, yo pensaba golpearle hasta que dijo:

— Tal vez hasta podría asegurar que su situación es nula respecto a las relaciones amorosas.

Me puso nervioso, aunque cuando su rostro de acercó más al mío lo golpee con fuerza.

— Tú qué sabes imbécil, la única cosa importante aquí son nuestros negocios, esos que por supuesto ahora sólo tratará con mi asistente Matsuda, a mí me asquean personas sucias como usted.

— Debería dejar de ser tan rígido, y notar por un segundo que Tetsuhiro lo mira de una forma especial… Amor a primera vista... son patrañas cursis, aunque estoy seguro que hay un deseo de él por usted.

— Mejor haga el favor de retirarse antes de que me vea obligado a sacarle a patadas de mi casa.

Lex no aguardó más, simplemente salió recibiendo su abrigo por parte de uno de los sirvientes.

Matsuda que esperaba ahí parada observando todo, se aproximó hasta mí cuando la puerta se había cerrado. Discretamente ella dijo murmurando a mi oído:

— Él está en uno de los balcones que dan al jardín. Creo que debería hablarle, pues se veía triste.

Por un instante, pensé que debía decirle que el bastardo de Luthor había recibido un correctivo de mi parte por su osadía y por otra no podía quitar esa imagen de ellos besándose, me enfadaba, me molestaba que mi amigo… pues él era el único que poseía en todo el mundo, hubiese sido besado frente a mis narices.

Llegué hasta él, justo ahí donde la media luna iluminaba el panorama aunado a las luces del jardín. Las sombras y las luces en su rostro eran sombrías debido a esta luz. Me miró de una forma rara, un reproche en el verde de su mirar, un enfado:

— He golpeado a Lex por besarte, y mañana temprano evitaré que publiquen esa historia sobre ti.

— Eso es lo que menos me preocupa sabes…

— Entonces porqué tienes esa horrible sonrisa como si quisieras llorar.

— ¿Cómo sabes tú lo que siento?

Me giré a mirar el jardín, no quise mirar sus ojos inquisitivos que buscaban respuestas.

— Supongo que porque somos amigos.

— He tenido antes amigos y jamás alguno ha sabido que detrás de muchas de mis sonrisas he querido llorar. No sabes lo que es estar solo sin estarlo.

Era tan falso aquello, en la frívola sociedad que me rodeaba siempre había sentido esa soledad que justo en ese momento y por alguna causa no sentía más dentro de mi corazón.

— ¡Tú qué sabes…! Entiendes lo que es salir a la calle y fingir para que los demás no te tengan lástima por ser el huérfano. El pobre niño rico. Tener que entrar del brazo a las reuniones de sociedad con alguna tipa estúpida que su físico es lo que le importa. También he fingido sonrisas sabes…

— Pero no lo entenderás jamás Tatsumi, no lo comprendes porque mi soledad es algo permanente ¿Acaso no ves que no hay ningún otro ser como yo? ¡Soy el único de mí raza! ¡Tenía el poder y la fuerza para proteger al desvalido!... sin embargo estoy sólo y jamás podré confiarle a nadie este secreto que guardo.

— ¿Secreto? ¡Ja! Qué secreto podría ser el que guardas poniéndote esas mallas azules y peinando tu cabello atrás. Me sorprende de verdad que nadie sepa tu identidad.

— No hablo de eso… no—El rostro de Tetsuhiro estaba serio y el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Entonces? ¿A qué te refieres? — Cuestioné mirando sus ojos. Estaba a pocos centímetros de mí con los ojos cristalizados, era como si sus lágrimas se negaran a salir.

— Algo que un superhéroe no debe ser, algo que en el lugar de donde vengo es prohibido y a donde quiera que voy las personas hacen mofa de aquello. Nadie, ni siquiera mis padres saben esto.

— ¿Y qué demonios es?

— Pensé jamás decirlo y callarlo por el resto de mis días, a pesar de ello tú… lo has logrado. Te lo diré y lo haré sólo si respondes esta pregunta. ¿Tú que posees esta misma soledad, te has sentido distinto desde que estoy contigo?

— ¡Pero qué estúpida pregunta es esa!

— Responde por favor… Al menos si deseas que yo te diga mí más grande secreto. Cierra tus ojos y piensa… por favor, piensa un poco en si tu sentiste un poco de felicidad con mi compañía. Tal vez… si tú ya no te sentías tan vacío e incompleto. Anda… ¿no lo vale por saber eso importante que debo decirte?

— De acuerdo— Cerré mis ojos un momento tal como lo había pedido y pensé en que era cierto, el idiota me había hecho enojar, reír, incluso me había preocupado por él pues era una persona desinteresada que buscaba el bien. Era inteligente y sus ojos, ese par de ojos verdes siempre eran tan expresivos. No estaba esa recalcitrante emoción recorriendo mi cuerpo de vacío desde que él había estado ahí.

Mientras mis ojos permanecieron cerrados yo lo sentí, su aliento cerca de mi rostro, me quedé inmóvil y sus labios sobre los míos en una sensación desagradablemente maravillosa. Detesté cada segundo pues estaba disfrutando el sentirle tan caliente, la humedad en sus labios que me obligó a poner mi mano contra su espalda cuando su lengua entró en mi boca y me enfadé demasiado. Lo empujé y toqué mis labios gritando:

— ¡Largo! ¡Largo de aquí! — Le propiné una patada que aunque fuera indestructible le denotaba mi furia.

Agachó la mirada y salió sin decir nada. Por mi parte golpee la pared, cuando en verdad quería golpearlo a él. Corrí a refugiarme a mi laboratorio, ahí me enfoqué en revisar lo que acontecía cuando el meteorito y el ácido se mezclaban. Algo que era lo esperado, el meteorito se diluía en el ácido y se volvía más estable en la ecuación de la bitácora del científico.

Avancé en estos resultados a lo largo de la madrugada pues trataba de enfocarme pero no podía dejar de pensar en sus labios y su lengua en mi boca. Así que golpee una de las lámparas de luz solar, las mismas que usé con Morinaga y que usaba para las plantas que tenía en experimentos, después de un rato me quedé dormido sobre el escritorio.

— ¿Señor Tatsumi? Disculpe… ¿porque no va a su cama a descansar un rato? — La suave voz de Matsuda me despertó y bostezando abrí mis ojos. De pronto algo interesante me asombró. El meteorito diluido en el ácido ahora estaba de color morado. Cómo en las muestras de sangre del idiota. La lámpara había tardado toda la noche en lograr ese efecto puesto que era muy bajo el nivel de radiación solar.

Lo más importante que había perdido de vista era a Lex, el tipo haría un trato con el Guasón para obtener el arma y debía impedirlo. Lo primero que hice fue llamar a Morinaga, puesto que ahora que había duplicado el material, sería cuestión de tiempo el encontrar la forma de deshacernos de él y devolverle su fuerza. Si alguien merecía aquellos poderes era él puesto que no los usaba para su beneficio, aunque quizá ese enorme poder no debía estar en manos de nadie, Morinaga había demostrado que era necesario que los tuviera para defender al mundo de los monstruos que habían llegado a intentar conquistarlo.

Su celular sonaba sin respuesta, me preocupó eso y por supuesto el que la noche anterior no mandara seguir a Lex para averiguar el lugar de reunión con el Guasón. Me daba mala espina el asunto con superbobo, ¿de verdad sería uno de esos que se ocultan luego de hacer algo indebido?

Pero enfocarme en la misión era más importante que afrontar ese asunto. Busqué a mi más grande informante, un tal Isogai, un tipo que solía ser un mercenario y aquél que pagara el precio recibía la información. En aquél bar, era media tarde cuando lo miré cantando una canción a un grupo de tipas idiotas que aplaudieron. Al verme de inmediato hizo un ademan de agradecimiento y se sentó en mi mesa.

— ¡Souichi! Mi viejo amigo, ¿qué te trae por aquí? Deben ser los rumores… Esos rumores sobre… algo que requiere un precio a pagar.

— ¿Y qué deseas esta vez? Puedo pagar bien si es que tienes la información que necesito.

— Esta vez quiero como pago una noche de copas como amigos, quiero escuchar tu dulce voz cantando. Eso y dos millones, sabes que volví a perder mis apuestas y estoy en números rojos.

— Oh si… nada más necesitas dos millones… te daré cinco mil y es más que suficiente por saber dónde se reunirá el Guasón con Lex Luthor.

— De acuerdo, cinco mil y una canción.

— Si serás idiota… ¿piensas que iba a hacerlo?

— Son las dos de la tarde y esa reunión será exactamente en unas horas, justo a las seis. Si te tardas puede que jamás sepas porque se reunieron.

— Te daré diez mil y no cantaré.

— Tú si sabes cómo conquistar un caballero. — El infeliz hizo su típica sonrisa burlona y esperó por la transacción en mi teléfono.

— Deposité la mitad en tu cuenta ahora y la mitad caerá en cuanto yo llegue al lugar y vea que es fidedigna la información. Sabes que soy hombre de palabra.

— Lo sé Souichi, por eso espero que un día podamos apostar por algo interesante.

Salí del lugar en cuanto me fue dicha la localización, pero antes de pasar a ponerme mi disfraz, fui al hotel de Morinaga a decirle sobre mi descubrimiento y tal vez llevarle conmigo, no obstante en la recepción no dieron cuenta de él. No se le había visto desde el día anterior. Así que fui por mi traje y como tenía tiempo antes de la reunión, subí por la cornisa a revisar su habitación de hotel, en la cual no había señales de él, estaban todas sus cosas en los cajones. Al observar sus notas, en especial miré un cuaderno donde estaba un dibujo de mí y lo guardé entre mis ropas. Así me fui del lugar, con esa sensación de angustia y preocupación.

En las afueras de la ciudad unos terrenos de fábricas habían sido elegidas para la reunión. En silencio me coloqué en los maderos del techo y observé que el Guasón y sus secuaces se colocaron para emboscar a Lex. Traían consigo al científico secuestrado, lo subieron a un camión y el silencio era tan aterrador que podía partirse con un simple estornudo, con los quejidos ahogados del tipo en el camión y la tos o carraspeos en los payasos.

No tardó nada la acción, un par de explosiones, redes de metal les apresaron y granadas aturdidoras salieron de unos robots que empezaron a atacar. No pensé intervenir hasta que fui detectado, el radar de aquellas máquinas inteligentes seguramente detectaba el calor y ahora mano a mano peleábamos el payaso loco y yo contra los robots. El malnacido me usó para escapar cuando menos lo esperé, sabía que no debía confiar en alguien tan taimado, así que me sujetaron entre varios de aquellos robots. Uno de ellos usó una enorme jeringa que atravesó mi traje y nos inyectó algo, a mí y al científico que habían sacado, ese lloriqueaba y gritaba como loco. Justo ahí apareció Lex.

— Bien hecho pequeños, ahora suban a este y también a Batman. — Nos señaló a mí y al científico, al tiempo que el sedante que nos habían inyectado aquellos robots hizo efecto.

Abrí los ojos en ese lugar frío y húmedo, mi cuerpo estaba amarrado a una silla y tenía algunas cosas conectadas a mi mano midiendo mi pulso. Al fondo estaba atado un hombre, lo reconocí en cuanto pude enfocar la vista, era Morinaga. Lo más importante era que estaba atado de pies y manos e inmóvil ¿Ése loco le habría matado?

Me hice el dormido notando que no había nadie aparte de mí ahí, ni el Guasón y menos el científico. De pronto aquella voz rastrera nuevamente:

— Bienvenido Tatsumi, es un placer tenerle aquí, ahora necesito los planos del arma. Sé que has despertado, tu pulso no puede mentir.

Abrí los ojos y lo miré de forma retadora, eso a pesar de que todavía portaba mi máscara. ¿Cómo es que él...?

— Tu identidad secreta es fácil de adivinar, la única persona con recursos ilimitados en ésta ciudad, alguien con el perfil callado, antisocial y reservado. Sólo tú y por supuesto esa extraña complicidad entre ustedes. Al principio pensé que dos enfermos que se creen superhéroes podrían tener "la justicia" como algo común. Sin embargo ese día en la cena supe que ambos tienen más en común que eso, lo noté en ese beso robado a Tetsuhiro, en tu mirada y en la suya.— Caminó unos pasos hasta Morinaga que colgaba el cuello y seguía inmóvil. Sin decir nada más tocó con el dorso de la mano sus pectorales y bajó hasta su vientre sonriendo.

— ¡Qué crees que haces malnacido y sucio pervertido! ¡Suéltalo ahora! ¡Ya verás que voy a hacerte trizas en cuanto me libere! ¡No te atrevas!

Intenté liberarme pero los amarres estaban bien sujetos. El tipo hizo una sonrisa ladeada y caminó hasta mí.

— Vas a entregar los planos y serás un buen murciélago. Quiero que llames a tu asistente y que nos mande los archivos justo ahora, antes de que yo toque a tu lindo amigo. Sabes que descubrí que los kriptonianos poseen una gama de debilidades, por ejemplo la que le ha dado con la kriptonita artificial que se crea con el ácido. Lo noté ayer que revisé su sangre y su conducta, ahora me pregunto qué pasará si usamos otras rocas de ese lugar...

Tomó una piedra roja y despertó al instante a Morinaga, sus ojos se pusieron rojos y tenía la mirada perdida. Acercó su mano a él e intentó morderle, por lo cual la alejó de él y sonrió.

Yo grité, me indignaba la forma de tratarle:

— ¡Qué demonios intentas hacer! ¿Volverás loco a superman? ¿De qué te sirve? ¿Para qué lo necesitas ahora que no posee poderes?

— Es que no lo has entendido todavía. Yo... lo he seguido durante años, he mirado sus hazañas, observado sus cuestionamientos y sus elecciones a través de todos estos años desde que protege la ciudad y el mundo—Luthor abrazó desde la espalda a Morinaga, éste ni siquiera se resistió y seguía con la mirada perdida en algún punto. Así prosiguió: — Nadie tan recto con esa moral tan inquebrantable, y con ese secreto que le quema la piel. Lo supe aquella vez que miré tras de sus gafas y caminando tras una loca reportera, lo supe en cuanto miré ese bello rostro, el mismo que yo iba a poseerle.

De verdad que quería arrojarme contra el muy cabrón, sus manos repasaban de manera morbosa y ruda el cuerpo de Morinaga, totalmente carentes de afecto o gentileza alguna, mientras continuaba embelesado con sus divagaciones lujuriosas.

— Lo invité un par de veces a entrevistas privadas, pero genuinamente se apasionaba por su trabajo y obligar a superman era algo imposible hasta que supe de esa arma. No pensé que me daría la ventaja, siempre pensé usarla para amedrentarlo… tal vez lastimarle un poco y tenerlo rendido. Pero gracias a ti y a ese inventor avaricioso, ahora poseo un superman indefenso ante mis deseos.

— ¿Qué hace… Batman aquí? ¿Qué ha-ces conmigo? — Cuestionó Morinaga abriendo los ojos un poco y con una voz cansada, tratando de parpadear apenas.

— Ya era hora que despertara el príncipe azul, lo tuvimos tranquilo con un poco de kriptonita verde, suficiente para que durmiera y no demasiada que pudiera matarlo.

Las manos sucias de Lex tocaron su rostro y lo levantaron.

— ¿Cómo es que tú sabes?... —Cuestionó Morinaga al verle acercarse.

— No he podido dejar de pensar en tus dulces labios desde que los probé. Y ha sido suficiente de charlas y juegos, a menos que Tatsumi nos entregue los planos.

—No le entregues nada, yo estaré bien. — replicó Morinaga en tono fatigado y casi sin aliento.

Tuve mis dudas, no pensé que alguien como Lex podría realmente cumplir una amenaza de ese tipo.

De pronto sacó una roca de kriptonita rosada de un empaque de plomo seguramente. Y sonriendo de esa forma asquerosa con su mirada lasciva se la acercó a Morinaga. De inmediato éste se sacudió y sus ojos verdes cambiaron, ahora tenía las pupilas dilatadas y su rostro se cubrió de sudor. Lo más curioso es que no fue el único, Lex parecía perder la cordura con aquella roca rosa, su respiración se agitó y su mirada se perdió deleitándose con la reacción de su rehén.

— Hermoso… tan dispuesto a ser poseído. — Expreso Lex y su asquerosa mano tocó de manera torva sobre los pantalones que traía su cautivo, le acarició con fuerza obligando a Morinaga levantar el rostro y hacer que apretara los dientes con fuerza.

— Libérame… por favor — Susurró Tetsuhiro de manera apagada y angustiosa, luchando inútilmente por alejarse de su depredador. Luthor se había olvidado de mí para torturar a su cautivo… mientras yo hacía crujir la silla en que estaba atado para liberarme.

— ¿Así que todavía te resistes?

Lo observé acercar más la kriptonita rosada y tocó la piel del cuello de Morinaga con ella. Su erección creció de inmediato y empezó a gemir excitado, ansiaba soltar sus manos para tocarse mientras se sacudía con fuerza de manera desesperada y le grité a Lex:

— ¡Lo haré! ¡Detente ya! ¡Qué crees que estás haciendo con él!

— Me alegra que cooperes — Y escuché su odiosa risa cuando acercó el teléfono una vez que le diera el número para que marcara, Tetsuhiro me miró de una manera tan desgarradora… que se me retorcían las entrañas de impotencia, el pobre aún negaba con lentitud su cabeza suplicándome con sus pupilas cristalizadas.

— Matsuda… manda los planos del arma a la dirección que anotaré. No tardes.

En cuanto Lex anotó la dirección y envió el correo, de inmediato escuchamos un pitido que anunciaba la llegada del correo electrónico. Y Lex se aproximó a Morinaga.

— De verdad que debe apreciarte mucho, suelen decir que Batman no negocia con nadie y se sacrificaría a sí mismo o su propia alma para velar por sus principios. Lleven a este polluelo a mis aposentos.

De alguna forma sabía que un criminal sucio como ese no tendría palabra:

— ¡Qué has dicho! Yo imaginé que Lex Luthor tendría palabra pero veo que eres un criminal barato.

— Pero si la tengo, no haré nada que Morinaga no quiera… — Acarició nuevamente su erección y preguntó sin quitar el meteorito rosado de su piel:

— Dime… ¿deseas que yo te haga sentir bien?

— Ahhhhh… sí — Jadeó Morinaga sin aliento y su vista nublada, su actitud era distante pero para nada lo estaba disfrutando.

Enfadado me sacudí en la silla, tenía que liberarme ¡Eso que le hacía no era justo! Afortunadamente mi plan de emergencia había dado frutos. El archivo que Matsuda había enviado traía consigo un virus rastreador, algo que trajo a los pocos minutos mi nave y que empezó a disparar fuera del edificio, hasta abrir un agujero por donde entró la luz solar. Traía las lámparas especiales dirigiendo un rayo de luz directo a Superman. Él era fácil de detectar para la computadora debido a su estructura y la kriptonita morada que venía en su sistema.

La luz entró fuerte por ahí, el lugar parecía resplandecer encegueciendo a todos. Mi casco me ayudó a ver, a pesar de ello no pude soltar mis amarres, simplemente me lancé de lado, tenía que alcanzarle. Tal como supuse las cadenas de sus manos se rompieron, el ruido del metal hecho trizas era muy claro.

Por supuesto que no era fácil, los robots de Lex aparecieron y algunos de ellos traían kriptonita verde para debilitarle, pero a pesar de ello la luz solar brillaba alimentando su fuerza, seguramente podía fragmentar a cualquier humano que tratara de interponerse, sin que este afectara a los diminutos y poderosos secuaces de Lex. Pero Morinaga los repelía sin siquiera sudar, mientras yo usé una especie de mini laser para romper los amarres. Lo primero que pensé fue liberar al científico Richard que yacía en alguna parte del lugar, el escaneo de la computadora de la nave me decía que en el piso de arriba estaba atado un hombre en posición fetal y a menos que alguno de los guardias tomara una siesta ahí en esa posición, ese era el tipo que buscaba. Corrí escaleras arriba y saqué al pobre infeliz poniéndolo en la nave que Matsuda piloteaba con ayuda de la computadora. Al volver, de pronto una risa macabra me detuvo, el Guasón que hablaba en el altavoz de una nave con bombas que empezaron a ser disparadas contra el edificio. Tenía que salir de ahí, mucho más cuando observé a Morinaga salir volando con Lex atado junto con algunos de sus asistentes humanos. Todos venían en una de esas redes metálicas de los robots de Lex.

Morinaga parecía buscarme y yo no necesitaba su ayuda hasta que un cohete me impactó muy cerca, justo cuando el edificio caía sobre mí. El aire caliente y la asfixia me inundó, lo creí todo perdido ante la inminente caída, pero fui jalado fuera del bati-plano junto con mi prisionero, me sujetaban firmemente pero al mismo tiempo gentil, era muy confuso por el humo y el polvo hasta que esa tibia sensación en mi cuerpo me hizo volver en mí, algo que resbalaba por mi rostro. Sus lágrimas que rodaban abundantemente por sus mejillas, ya que otra vez había sido rescatado por él.

— ¡Otra vez estás lloriqueando! — Exclamé tosiendo un poco pues apenas podía respirar nuevamente.

Me abrazó con fuerza y yo correspondí, por alguna razón se sentía tan relajante el tenerle abrazado de mí. No le bastó eso, empezó a besar mis labios y yo me dejé llevar, en realidad era tan placiente eso, alguien que había muerto tantas veces como yo quizá no le quedaban tantas vidas como para tener la fuerza de enojarme por ello.

No debía, no era normal el sentir tanto gusto por sus labios, por las caricias que recorrieron mi espalda pero me quedé ahí quieto hasta que escuché la voz de Matsuda:

— Veo que finalmente consiguió una persona importante.

No sabía qué hacer, empujé al bobo y me levanté mintiendo:

— Es culpa de tantos metales raros, todos eran radioactivos, tengo suerte de seguir cuerdo.

Lex Luthor apoyó mi teoría cuando nos miró desconcertado expresando:

— ¿Qué hago aquí?

Poco después los llevamos al hospital y con unas pruebas, en el laboratorio constatamos que Lex perdió la memoria y aunque el Guasón escapó ahora tenía un asistente idiota que no me desagradaba de todo. Me irritaba a veces y otras simplemente me dejé llevar ahí entre la calidez de sus brazos, esos brazos tan fuertes que podrían destrozarme pero que tocaban de formas tan delicadas… Eso era la felicidad, lo supe cada vez que luchamos juntos y cada vez que me robó besos, cuando enfrentamos la pérdida y cuidamos un par de huérfanos. Nunca tuve miedo de perder la cosa más valiosa pues entendí que superman … Morinaga iba a ayudarme a proteger lo más valioso, un lugar que ahora consideraba hogar.

FIN

.

.

.

Gracias por leer los quiero mucho 3


End file.
